A new start
by winniethepoooh
Summary: I decided to rewrite S3E2 because I can't stand that Piero died:(( In my story I saved him.


„Tell me, who's your righteous God?" A deep voice sounded above the head of the kneeling man. „Become one or face your final moments"

„Never, in this life" The answer came and the very moment the sword of the Turkish man knocked down. „Next" The next was a slightly shattered old man barging along the queue. Piero da Vinci. He knelt down shakily in front of the Sultan's son and looked straight into his eyes. The sword was already in the air and ready to strike, nevertheless a voice interrupted.

„Stop!" Al-Rahim, The Turk stepped forward, putting on the pace. „You do not know me. But I know your son. Chose life, be converted and we have a place in the New World for you as well as for your son."

Meanwhile a short way off Leonardo and Zoroaster suceeded. They've escaped from the Turks' hands.

„I can't believe we did it Leo. Next time I'll see a turkish cannon, I swear…"

„Shh… Keep quiet please" Leonardo was hearkening. He bet he heard the voice of his fahter in the distance.

„Are you listening to me at all? Leo?"

Leonardo gripped his friend's shoulder. „Zo, take them right off to a safe place. Don't be concerned about me"

„But Leo…"

„See you in Florence" Leonardo raised his voice and rushed toward his father's voice.

„Wonderful" Zo murmured and headed toward Florence with the others. Leo ran swiftly until he glimpsed his father as he was kneeling. „You do not know my son, he would rather die than be part of this… as would I.

„As you wish" Bayezid nodded and gave the sign. The sword was in the air again. Leo ran faster as he could. „What's your last word, old man?"

„You won the battle, but the war is not over yet" Bayezid laughed out loud. His voice filled the space.

„No, wait!" Leonardo shouted and rushed forward. Al-Rahim was disappeared.

„What a surprise… Are you the artist, who I've heard a lot? Designer of my precious cannons and war machines? The great Leonardo da Vinci? I wanted to meet you long ago, but not under such circumstances. My name is Bayezid II. son of Sultan Mehmed"

„I know you well. Your army attacked the city of Ottranto. So many innocent had died."

„I would really love to have a discourse with you, but I have such an important thing to do as you see." Bayezid whispered.

„During my journey i was brightened up. Al-Rahim had always right. My aim is Match yours. We wish the same, a better World. I came the conclusion that the old must be sweeped in order to give a birth something new." Leaonardo stepped closer to Bayezid. „I offer you my knowledge in exchange my father's freedom."

„What are you doing Leonardo?" Piero asked confusedly.

„Not now father" This time Leo gazed Bayezid again. „If my father is free, I swear you my Lord I'll design such weapons which will be able to destroy more effectively.

„How can I trust a heretic?" Bayezid spreaded his arms.

„For that reason it isn't that hard to kill. To achieve my goals."

Bayezid hesitated awhile then gestured one of his men. „So be it. Let him go, now." The turkish man cut off the handcuffs.

„You've just made a terrible mistake son"

„Father, Do me a favor and go. Go!" Leonardo shouted. Piero skittered toward the woods.

„Come with me Da Vinci, Let's plan our future!" Leonardo didn't move.

„I'm sorry I don't go anywhere." Leonardo asnwered.

„What did you say?" Bayezid looked at uncomprehendingly.

„I said…I did not go…anywhere." Leo said and stepped closer to Bayezid. His cheek almost brushed Bayezids. Before he could anything to say, Leo whipped out his dagger and pressed against Bayezid's throat from behind.

„You bastard, how dare you…" The turkish soldiers tensed and whipped out their swords.

„Did you…did you really believed I'll be part of this…this devastation you've thrown onto the city?"

„You're gonna regret this, Artista"

„Unless I take your life first. And now kneel!" Bayezid kneelt down slowly and a smile hovered over his lips. Leo pushed him into the ground and rushed away in which direction his father ran off.

„Da Vinci" Bayezid shouted after him. „Your mother is still alive" Leonardo stopped short. He turned slowly and threw the dagger away. He fastened his teary eyes on Bayezid, who was already surrounded by three turkish soldiers.

„Is she?"

„Take him away" Bayezid gave the order and two soldiers hurried to catch him. „You don't need to worry Da Vinci, I'll lead you to her. The two soldiers put a handcuff on Leonardo and take him with the other prisoners. Soon the only one which remained on the field was Da Vinci's dagger.


End file.
